


Sherlolly Research

by cactusnell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusnell/pseuds/cactusnell





	Sherlolly Research

Sherlock needed advice on romance, and knew where to find it. "Sherlolly" it was called. He needed something to knock her socks off (and any other inconvenient item of apparel). A grand gesture to sweep her off her feet and into his arms. His eyes grew tired as he read his favorite author, “MorbidMistress” long into the night. 

Meanwhile, Molly was working on her latest story, hoping that, just once, Sherlock would behave as he did in all her tales, and when she had finished, the MorbidMistress closed her laptop and took herself off to bed, perchance to dream.


End file.
